I can't breath
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: Modern AU of 2016, Nobody's POV -Merlin sits there in a garden full blown and resting on a bench. Even though he breaths, and there's fresh air. He can't breath clearly without Arthur there by his side. and there's Freya whose a bird name Frey. But then Arthur comes back."
Merlin sits there on a bench, in the middle of a spring garden and thinks to himself, " _You know Arthur, It's lonely without you here with me. Springs here and it's 2016 too...A new year has begun...It's beautiful in this garden you know. Flowers in full blossoms, Trees growing leaves, bees going for pullon and honey, and baby birds hatching. It's peaceful now, people can breath or some of them if they have allergies then that's another story; I breath but I feel like I can't and I know why, it's because you're not here with me, sitting with me, talking, laughing, crying, angry, anything with me. I can't feel you, touch you like i've always wanted to but can't-"_

"-You're far away where i can't see, hear, or touch you. You're too far…" Merlin looks at his hands and sighs. He looks up to see a blue bird flying towards him and it sits on his shoulder whistling a comfort song. He smiles slightly and brings a seed from a bag he has on his lap and feeds it to the bird.

"Thank you, Frey. It's a wonderful song." Frey whistles happily at the compliment and flies away from Merlin.

Merlin watches Frey for a second and watches her land on someone's shoulder. His eyes go wide with confusion and he slowly looks up at the familiar physique and lands on a pair of baby blue and perfect smile but a little crooked teeth. The man turns his eyes from Frey and his smile brightens even more when he looks at Merlin.

Merlin clinches his eyes and tries to will his tears to go away and that the man, no, Arthur isn't there. That it's only an illusion but when he opens them, Arthur is standing there smiling still and his tears burst through his wall and they over fill his face.

Frey jumps off and flies over to Merlin who is sitting there frozen till she lands on his shoulder again and whistled loudly. Merlin jumps fast on his feet, dropped the seeds onto the grass and started to run towards Arthur who opened his arms.

Merlin slams into Arthur to cry onto his shoulder while Arthur wraps his arms tightly around the shaking man in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay, Merlin. I'm here, I'm not moving, not leaving either. I'm here forever." Arthur brings one of his hands to bring them towards Merlin's head to cradle it into his neck and shoulder. "Don't be a girl, Merlin." He whispers into the man's ear, "I'm not leaving you behind again. Never again, you'll be alone for decades again."

"Arthur..Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...Do..n't leave, Please. Im begging you!" Merlin repeats himself and sniffs like a child. "I don't think I'll bare it again if you leave." Merlin says after he looks at Arthur in his hands.

Arthur brings his hand from Merlin's head to his cheek to cup it and Merlin leans into it. "Merlin, I'm not leaving you behind again." Arthur cups both hands onto the other man's' face, "Merlin, Listen. There isn't anything that'll make me leave you, Never. I promise you, forever, that i won't leave your side like in the time before that you've been by my side every step till the end of my life. Also you won't just have me, either. You'll also have everyone else including my parents. Nobody isn't leaving you behind, not me or anyone else. You have to believe that." Arthur says while wiping away the tears that hadn't shed over years and years.

Merlin nods trying to digest the news of what he had been told. Merlin smiles and Arthur smiles back but leans in to kiss him. They kiss and then hug like the end of time.

Frey looks up from where she was eating the seeds with her friends to look at them and thinks to herself, " _Arthur, the Once and Future King, the Sun to it's Moon, The other side of the coin, you are a liar."_ She smiles sadly, " _You might not die and so is everyone else but the price was made. For you guys to come back to be with Merlin, Merlin will die instead of you or anyone else. You and everyone, including me, will roam forever till Merlin comes back or the earth is destroyed. Lets hope destiney isn't as selfish as she made it out be."_


End file.
